


Roger Fucking Taylor

by siriuslymooned



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Band, Cover Band, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Queen - Freeform, insecure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: Kate is a drummer in a Queen cover band and her best friend brings one of her biggest inspirations to a show.





	1. Chapter 1

Drumming in a Queen cover band had been such a dream come true for Kate. Her dad used to tell her tales of his roadie days, the best being from when he worked with Queen.

That’s where her obsession began. Listening to records for hour on end, watching tape after tape of live performances. Picking up little things Roger Taylor did.

From Kate: You’re still coming tonight?

Kate had invited her friend to one of the shows. It was a rather big one. Thank god the novelty of cover bands weren’t lost on people. And Ben had never seen her perform before. She was excited to show off.

From Ben: Wouldn’t miss it for the world.

He’d disappeared for a few months, worrying Kate a little. Of course, he teased her that of she kept up with movie news, she’d know.

She’d told him to shove it and, “If people focused on actually living as much as they did on the internet, we’d all be a much more productive society.”

From Ben: Plus, I have a little surprise for you after the show.

~

The show had gone really well. Sure, Kate had broken a drumstick or two and had a couple of fresh blisters but she felt good.

While she went looking for Ben, her lead singer came up to her. Frantic.

“You good man?” Kate asked.

All he could do was giggle before leaving her and disappearing back into the crowd. Though confuses and a little concerned, Kate pushed through the crowd looking for her friend.

“Kate!”

Her head whipped around and spotted her friend. Smiling, she ran to him. Her arms wrapped around him and he spun her around.

“You were incredible.”

Kate smiled and went to thank him but caught someone walking up behind Ben. The rock god himself, Roger fucking Taylor. Her face fell and froze, all she could do was look back and forth between the men. A deer in the headlights look stuck on her face.

Ben turned to the older man and smiled.

“You. You’re… And you came here… Oh my god,” her smile grew back, “Oh my god. Oh my-” She was cut off by Ben pinching her arm.

Kate turned to Ben and slapped his arm. Roger chuckled at the two.

“Ow!” He rubbed the arm, “Rog, this is my somewhat violent friend Kate,” Ben looked back to Kate to see she had gone back to looking stunned and stupid.

Roger extended his hand and brought Kate’s up to his lips, pressing a kiss against it.

A soft squeal slipped from Kate’s lips. Roger Taylor was at her show. Roger Taylor had seen her drumming. ROGER TAYLOR was KISSING HER HAND. She could die today and would go with a smile on her face.

“How?” She looked at Ben, “How?”

He grinned, “Queen movie, baby. Meet Roger Taylor and Roger Taylor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I loved your Roger Fucking Taylor fic!! if you ever wanted to do a sequel, it would be so cute if Ben got jealous of Kate’s undying love for Roger. like Ben knows in reality that Rog is almost 70 but he also knows that Rog can definitely still get it 😉

Kate had it shut up about Rodger coming to the show for weeks. Been had come to a few of her band practices and that night would always end up coming up again, much to his dismay.

They’d only be able to get through one song before someone would ask Kate about him again.

“It was like a dream,” she’d say, “He took my hand and and just-” she’d pause dramatically and then sigh, making her band mates burst out laughing and gush about how lucky she was.

Ben, however, was growing rather impatient with the story. He didn’t like hearing her go on and on about Rodger. Usually, during her first day she wasn’t bothering him. But now…

“What’s wrong, sourpuss?” Kate asked.

He looked up to look at her and shook his head. Kate just stopped. There was obviously something wrong oh, it was written all over his face. He might be a good actor but she knew him.

Trying to throw off suspicion, she looked down at his watch, “Gotta go. I have those really intense drumming practice. Can’t be late.”

Ben waved goodbye and got outta there as quickly as possible. Any longer and he might have exploded.

“What’s the deal with your friend?”

Kate shook her head and shrugged, “No idea.”


End file.
